


bodyguards and grocery shopping

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Pining, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m your new bodyguard,” Braeden says firmly.<br/>She crosses her arms and Kira watches as the corners of her leather jacket crease. “I’m Kira.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bodyguards and grocery shopping

“I’m your new bodyguard,” Braeden says firmly.

She crosses her arms and Kira watches as the corners of her leather jacket crease. “I’m Kira.”

Braeden nods. “Your management told me when I was hired. You write your own comic book series.”

“Yep, that’s right!” Kira smiles. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Braeden,” She shrugs. “I’ve been a bodyguard for about three years now.”

“I’m not interested in that; I don’t want us to be...awkward,” Kira tells her. “Do you play?”

Braeden looks down at the controller and blinks. She hasn’t had a job like this before.  Usually the people she works for just want her to follow them around when they go out with their friends or keep fans away from them. But Kira - Kira wants her to _play_ games with her. And they’ve only just met.

“Umm,” Braeden hums. “Sure?”

She sits down next to Kira and takes the controller. Kira’s played this game before; she’s _good_ at it. Braeden tries her hardest to keep up but video games have never been her thing. She loses every time.

“Tell me about yourself,” Kira says. She lies on her stomach and rests her head in her hands. Braeden thinks she’s getting a little too comfortable.

She doesn’t really know where to start. “I’m twenty-five and I’m a bodyguard?”

Kira giggles to herself; she’s adorable. “What are your interests? Did you always want to be a bodyguard?”

“Well,” Braeden begins. “I have a few motorbikes and I like to read. I didn’t always want to be a bodyguard; I worked as a self-defense teacher for about three years. I thought I was always going to teach self-defense but here I am.”

“That’s interesting - you’re interesting,” Kira smiles. “What changed your mind...about teaching self-defense?”

Braeden thinks about that for a moment. “I think I just needed a change of pace.”

There’s a silence between them and Braeden wonders if they’re going to play another round.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?” Kira asks, looking up from her controller.

“What are your interests?” Braeden asks.

“Oh!” Kira laughs. “Right. I’m twenty-three and I write comics. I didn’t go to college for studio arts, even though I probably should have.”

Braeden chuckles and she sees Kira blush.

“I used to walk dogs before my comics got popular; I miss dog walking,” Kira sighs. “I can’t even walk down the streets without photographers.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Braeden grins. “Do you have a dog?”

Kira nods. “She’s out the back; I’ll bring her in.”

While Kira does that, Braeden taps her fingers against the floorboards and looks around. Kira’s house is an average size, but she can see a spiraling staircase near the kitchen. The decorations are bright pastel colours, which look great against the white walls of her home. Braeden guesses that her studio is upstairs.

She’s pulled from her daydream when a pair of paws fall into her lap. The small puppy knocks Braeden onto her back and licks her face; Braeden _loves_ Kira’s dog.

“What’s her name?” Braeden asks, sitting up and scratching the dog behind her ears.

“Daisy,” Kira smiles. “Are you okay?”

Braeden nods and continues to pet Kira’s dog. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. She’s such a pretty dog.”

Kira reaches over to pet Daisy with Braeden. “She is. I adopted her from the pound when she was only a few months old. I originally went in to adopt a cat but I saw her and I knew that I couldn’t leave without her.”

“Aww,” Braeden says. “That’s so cute.”

Kira bites her lip and tries to hide her rosey cheeks.

* * *

 

The next day, Kira decides that she needs to go grocery shopping. The fridge is empty and she’s run out of coffee, so she doesn’t have any other choice.

Braeden arrives at seven (her scheduled time for weekdays) to find Kira eating some toast while watching television. She sits down beside her and crosses one leg over the other.

“What’s on for today?” She asks.

“There’s nothing in the fridge so we’ll need to go grocery shopping,” Kira explains as she takes another bite of her toast. “I don’t have anything planned for the rest of the day, though. I might get another panel drawn up today, but it’s not urgent. Are you hungry?”

Braeden shakes her head. “I ate before I got here, thank you though. What time do you want to go shopping?”

“Around nine, maybe?” Kira suggests.

“Sounds good,” Braeden nods.

She knows that they don’t have to do anything for another two hours, so Braeden allows herself to relax for a moment. If there’s one thing she misses from her old job, it’s getting to sleep in.

“I’ll go and have a shower,” Kira says softly. “There’s some food in the pantry, I think. You can change the channel if you want.”

“Okay,” Braeden replies, not knowing what else to say.

When she finds the remote, Braeden flicks through the channels until she finds something interesting to watch (it takes longer than she expected). She settles for a comedy cooking show, which is usually the last thing she would choose. It’s weekend though, so it’s either cooking shows or children’s programs.

Kira returns from the shower about twenty minutes later with her hair and makeup done. Her eyeliner is flawless and Braeden is envious. Her hands tremble from time to time, so applying eyeliner is something she tries to avoid.

“This show is great,” Kira says as she sits down beside Braeden.

They watch it until the clock ticks past nine o’clock.

“Do you want to take my car?” Braeden asks, reaching for her keys.

Kira grabs her bag from the kitchen and nods . “Sure.”

They make their way outside and get into Braeden’s car. Kira sits in the passenger seat and puts on her seatbelt.

“Where are we off to?”

“There’s an organic fruit and vegetable market a few blocks down; is that okay?” Kira asks.

“Of course it’s okay. We can go wherever you want,” Braeden tells her.

Kira smiles at Braeden. She starts the car up and within ten minutes, they’re down at the fruit and vegetable market.

It’s early in the morning so it’s quiet. Braeden gets a basket as they walk in and Kira instantly runs over to the fruit aisle.

“I’m so glad watermelon is in season again,” She says, putting one into the basket. “Do you want me to hold that?”

“It’s fine; I’ve got it,” Braeden replies.

They continue walking through the store and adding items to their basket until they reach the cash register. Braeden starts putting things into the conveyor belt and Kira watches as everything gets scanned through.

“Are you Kira Yukimura?” The cashier asks.

Braeden’s ears perk up instantly and she rushes to Kira’s side. She watches the cashier carefully as she continues to talk.

“My daughter is a massive fan of yours, would I be able to get your autograph, please?”

“Of course!” Kira exclaims. She pulls out a piece of paper from her bag and starts writing on it.

“What’s your daughter’s name?”

“Hayden,” The cashier replies.

Kira finishes up and hands the paper to the lady behind the cashier. “Awesome! I hope she likes it.”

Braeden looks down at the paper and sees a message written and a small figure drawn next to it. It looks familiar; it’s probably a character from Kira’s comics.

Once Kira’s paid for her shopping, Braeden grabs the bags and carries them out to the car. She puts them into the back seat and then hops into the front with Kira.

“She was nice,” Kira smiles. “I usually wouldn’t have done that but...I felt safer with you.”

Braeden feels her heart warm, but she reminds herself that this is her job. It’s her job to make Kira feel safe. “That’s what I’m here for.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bodyguard AU, stay tuned for 6 more AUs!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
